Quatre's Sleep over
by Miyoko
Summary: Quatra has a sleep over, but his sisters are there too! All the pilots are 5. I love this fic. It may be short, but this is oly part of the story. It is in chapters. Plears R/R!
1. Default Chapter Title

**Desclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing or the characters in it. **

** **

** **

**"Do they ever shutup?" Quatre asked Duo with his head under a pillow.**

**"They're girls, I don't think they ever do.But, what if I created a laser beam that could make them never talk again!!Mwahahaha!!Haha!Take that sissy girl!Bzzt!And that! Bzzt!" Duo said evily.**

**"Duo, you're more annoying than them", Quatre said looking up.**

**"Besides, we're only 5.We couldn't do that", Quatre sighed now sitting up on his bed.**

**"I know we couldn't, but", Duo shouted ," if we were super heroes we could!Like the Power Puff girls!Except, boys.Yeah!Power Puffs to the rescue!Swoosh!Vrooom!I'm gonna kick some girly girl bootay!" Duo said pretend flying around the room.**

**"Forget it", Heero said walking into the room.**

**"Forget what?", Wufei said looking up from his book.Even Trowa looked around from the computer screen.**

**"My mission faled.I can't get'em to stop!" 5 year old Heero started to cry.Quatre's sisters were really loud.Their rooms were right above Quatre's.His dad had let him have a sleep over, and Quatre's sisters were worse than OZ!!**

**"It's okay Heero.You don't have to worry.I have a plan of getting them to stop", Quatre said trying to sooth his friend.**

***sniff*sniff*"Really.What is it", Heero asked tears still streaming down his ckeeks.**

***Uh oh* Quatre thought *what do I do know***

** **

**I know that was a short one, but it is a chapter, trust me, this story is actually very long.Please R/R. Thanks! ~Miyoko**


	2. Default Chapter Title

Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing, or the characters in it.Though, I wish I did.

"What's your idea Quatre?" Wufei asked.

"Well, first of all, I am going to…" Quatre started to think.

"I know!I know!First, he's going to walk up to them and say 'Girls, I think you are too loud, and I'm gonna rip your voice box out!' and than, he's gonna take the laser and zap'em! Bzzt!Hahah!Bzzt!Hahahah!" Duo said again.

"Wow!Really, Quatre?" Heero asked smiling, tears stained on his face.

"Uh, well, actually, I was just going to you know, compramise", Quatre said with his hands behind his back.

"WHAT!!!" they all said at once.

"Yeah, besides, I don't like violence, and, they are my sisters!All 29 of the, I love.I couldn't hurt'em", Quatre said full of soul and heart.

"You know, this is all real amusing, but THEY'RE STILL GIRLS!!" Duo broke the silence. 

"Okay.We'll make a plan to ruin their party, yet let's not hurt them okay?" Trowa suggested.

"Fine with me", Wufei agreed.

They worked on a plan for hours, or 20 minutes, but it seemed like hours.Trowa wrote stuff on the computer.He had to sound them out because as you remember they are only 5, and if your wondering about Wufei reading that book, it was an alphabet animal picture book, only 10 pages long.Quatre drew a map of his house and they made a route through it to his sister's rooms, and his room, than memorized the route.It wasn't easy, especially for 5 year olds.They first went to the kitchen to load up on ammunition, jelly filled doughnuts, cheese wiz, and a light snack (they will become gundam pilots someday you know, they need their nutrients) with juice, than they tiptoed through a long corridor and up many flights of stairs.They had to be very quite though because everybody except them and Quatre's sisters were asleep.

After awhile when they were tiptoeing through a hallway, the door at the end of it opened!Okay, that's all so far.Please r/r! ~Miyoko****


	3. Default Chapter Title

Disclaimer: Unfortunately I don't own Gundam Wing or the characters in itDisclaimer: 

Unfortunately I don't own Gundam Wing or the characters in it.Oh well.

They all held their breath as the door opened more and more.There they seen a 

short figure, kind of slumped over.

"Who… who goes there?" Quatre asked bravely.No one answered.

"Hello?Who's there?As the second master of the house, I demand to know who 

you are!" Quatre said a little louder.The figure started running, yet it 

sounded like it was on all fours.The next thing Quatre knew was an enormous, 

yellow, retriever was toppling him over.

"Scruffy!What are you doing here?" Quatre said trying to avoid being licked 

in the face.

"Hey Scruffy, ol' buddy, ol' pal!" Duo said hugging, and petting Scruffy. 

"Unh, Duo, please try to be quite or my dad will hear you", Quatre whispered 

getting up from the tile floor.

"Yeah, yeah, okay, Quatre, whatever you say", Duo said completely ignoring 

Quatre (incase you couldn't tell, and if you couldn't your than you're a 

complete idiot, no offense though).

"Duo!Leave the dog alone and come on!We need to get going.My dad is 

going to hear you", Quatre said as loud as he could without waking up the whole 

house.

"Fine, have it your way Q-man, but don't expect me to talk anymore through the 

rest of this mission, okay?" Duo said acting like that one guy from that one 

movie with that one thing, you know who I'm talking about, don't you? Anyways, 

on with the story…

"Duo", Wufei said calmly.

"Yeah, Wufei", Duo replied.

"You just answered me", Wufei murmured.

"Your point Wufei", Duo sounded confused (which he was).

"Do I have to spell it out to you?" Wufei was angered.

"Wow!Wufei, you can spell?" Duo was astounded.

"Grrrrr!Duo you've been talking this whole time!" Wufei yelled.

"Wufei, be QUIET!" Quatre shouted.Everyone looked at Quatre.

"SHHHHH!!" they all said at once to Quatre.

"Sorry!But please, keep it down!Or we will be in deep dookie poo! Okay?" 

Quatre said getting his flashlight out of the bag they had put all of their 

'tools' in.He turned it on, they had brought extra batteries incase of an 

emergency and extra flashlights incase they accidently got sepparated.Quatre 

pointed the flashlight all over the hallway to make sure no one else was there 

sneeking up on them.They finally reached the hallway where the lair or domain 

of Quatre's sisters was. They could hear giggling and laughing from beyond.

"Uh oh, that doesn't sound good Quatre.So what's are plan again?" Trowa 

asked looking confident (look at Trowa: ///_^isn't that cute?I got it from 

chibikeeper so give her credit).

" I walk up to their door, knock three times and run.Than they open the 

door, that's when Heero comes in.Heero, you run up and make your most silliest 

face and than run away.My sisters will try to go tell my dad, but Trowa and 

Wufei will be waiting.Trowa, you hold the end of this red string and hid 

behind that desk with the flower on it, Wufei, you hold the other end of the 

string and sit behind that bench.When the last girl comes out, pull the string 

as tight as you can and try to trip her.If you do, she'll trip and stumble to the 

stairs.The other girls will come for her.You guys get up as soon as she falls

and run down the hall.Duo, you will be at the bottom of the stairs on that little

platform where the stairs turn.When the girls get to you, you start crying as 

loud as you can so that nobody can here you except the girls, okay?" Quatre 

at Duo to make sure that he understood. 

"You got, Dude!" Duo said giving Quatre a thumbs up.

"Oh and Duo", Quatre said.

"Yeah, Dude?" he answered.

"Don't call me 'dude', okay?"

"You got it Dude!"

"Duo!!"

"Whoops!It slipped!".

How's that!I made it longer this time!Sorry it took so long, I have been real

busy with the Hlidays and everything.Please review! ~Miyoko


End file.
